Love Unspoken
by ShivaLeonhart
Summary: When a dance comes up and Jean finds herself without a date, Leo decides to take her.
1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lunar or any of the characters.  
  
Jean watched Mauri and Ronfar and smiled. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for them, in fact   
she was thrilled. But somehow deep inside there was a pang of jealousy. She only wished she   
could be in a relationship like that. Sighing, she went over and sat down next to Lemina at the   
bar's table.   
  
Lemina looked up from counting her money. "What's the matter?"  
  
Jean just shrugged. "Nothing. I'm fine."  
  
Lemina rolled her eyes. "I'm not THAT dense. You might as well just tell me."  
  
"Well . . . do you ever feel like you're missing something?"  
  
"Yeah . . . I'm missing three bucks! HIRO!"  
  
Jean sighed. "Never mind." She stood up and walked outside.  
  
She stepped on the deck and looked around. They were all staying in a private cabin for the   
summer. She sat down on a nearby bench and watched the calm ocean.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
She looked up to see a stern Leo looking back. He had been staying here as well, since he was   
basically one of them. She smiled and moved over.   
  
Leo looked at her and tried not to falter. She's so beautiful . . . He looked away and tried to   
make conversation. "Are you going to the dinner tonight?"  
  
"I completely forgot! What time is it going to be at?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
Jean slapped her forehead. "I haven't even gotten a dress . . . OR a date for that matter!" She   
put her head in her hands.  
  
Leo spoke up. "Well . . . there is a shop not too far away. ...I could take you there."  
  
Jean looked up. "You'd do that for me?"  
  
"Yeah I mean . . . you're a friend of Ronfar's . . . and . . . "  
  
Jean smiled. "Well let me get my purse and then we can go."  
  
Leo watched her as she left. "What am I doing?" He shook his head and stood up, hoping that   
everything would go ok.  
  
***  
  
Jean looked at the dress she was wearing and grimaced. It had looked so good on the rack but   
on her . . . she put on her clothes and sighed in frustration. Just as she was about to give up,   
she turned and saw the perfect dress on a nearby rack.  
  
It was made of a shimmering silky gold material. As she held it to herself, she saw that it   
reached down elegantly to about her calves. With one look at it, she went up to the counter.  
  
Leo followed curiously. "Aren't you even going to try it on?"  
  
Jean smiled. "It's perfect! I can just tell."  
  
The receptionist looked at the tag. "That will be 50,000 silver please."  
  
Jean gasped. She had only planned to spend 10,000 at the most.   
  
Leo looked at her expression and without saying a word payed for it. He took the bag and   
walked outside.  
  
Jean followed numbly. "Why did you do that?"  
  
He shrugged. "You said you wanted it."  
  
She followed him for a while longer then hugged him. "Thank you so much Leo. You've been   
so good to me today."  
  
He awkwardly hugged her back. "It's ok."  
  
She smiled. "Well the least I can do is take you out to lunch."  
  
"Not necessary. We should get back to the cabin." He started walking back toward the car.  
  
Jean frowned and followed.  
  
As Leo climbed into the car, he sighed. What's wrong with me? She wanted to take me   
out to lunch and I turned her down . . . when Jean sat down and seat belted herself in he   
turned to her.  
  
"...I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything."  
  
She shrugged and looked out the window. "It doesn't matter."  
  
Sighing, he started home.  
  
Well this is my first Lunar fic. I haven't decided if it's going to be just a Leo/Jean fic or a love t  
riangle with Ronfar as well. Please review! 


	2. Confusion

After dropping Jean off, Leo drove around for a while, trying to figure out how he felt about Jean.   
"We're two completely different people; it's obvious that it would never work out." He said out loud. "She's so beautiful though . . . "  
After a little more thought, he returned to the cabin only to see Ronfar sitting on the deck.  
"Hey Leo where have ya been? I saw you drop Jean off."  
  
Leo just shrugged and sat on the bench. "I felt like driving around that's all"  
Ronfar gave a knowing look. "Ahh . . . you and Jean having problems?"  
"What? We're not even together!"  
Ronfar tossed his dice in the air. "Well it's obvious you like her . . . Jean's a beautiful girl. Just make a move tonight, tell her how you feel."  
Leo raised an eyebrow. It was unlike the gambler to be so sensitive. "Really?"  
"Definitely. And then maybe you guys can get . . . closer." He emphasized the word with a wink.  
Leo tried not to blush. "I think I'll be going now." Shaking his head he entered the cabin, turned left, and headed up the stairs. As he reached the top of the stairs, he was too much in thought to see Jean walking down the hall. In a matter of seconds they collided and Jean fell to the floor.  
Leo apologized immediately. "I didn't see you . . . "  
"That's ok. Can you help me up?"  
Leo held out a hand and Jean put her small one in his. Leo pulled her up, a bit too hard, and she landed hard into his chest. His arms went around her slim waist to insure she wouldn't fall, causing Jean's heart to start pounding. She looked up and his eyes locked with hers. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours until Leo realized he was holding her. They each muttered their apologies and stepped back from each other. Jean spoke to break the silence.  
"So are you still going to the dance tonight?"  
"Yes. Unless you don't want me to."  
"Of course I want you to." She smiled at him.  
He looked away. "Yes well . . . I have to start getting ready." And with that said he started to walk past her. But Jean stopped him.   
"Why do you keep doing that?"  
"Doing what?"  
She put her hands on her hips. "You've been trying to avoid me today. Why?"  
"I didn't realize I was."  
She rolled her eyes. "If you don't want to take me then just tell me."  
Leo sighed. It wasn't that at all couldn't she see that? But how could he tell her that without her seeing how he felt about her? And there was no way he was going to embarrass himself by telling her that.  
He felt something fly by him and down the stairs and realized it was Jean. Obviously when he didn't answer, she had gotten the wrong hint.  
"Jean wait!"  
She turned around. "It's ok Leo. I'll find someone else." Leo sighed once more and continued to his room.  
***  
Jean went down to the bar and slumped down in a seat by Ronfar, who was busy flirting with the waitress. He turned away from his toying and turned to Jean.  
"What's the long face for?"  
"Well . . . to make a long story short I don't have a date for tonight . . . again."  
Ronfar raised an eyebrow. Just earlier Leo had basically confessed he liked her. "What are you talking about?"  
"Leo doesn't want to go with me."  
Ronfar thought for a second. If Leo said he didn't want to take her it was ok if he took her right? He smiled. "You're in luck. I just so happen to not have a date too."  
"What about Mauri?"  
Ronfar looked away for a second. "We broke up before I came here. She said we've both changed too much." He looked back at her. "So what do you say?"  
"It sounds great." She tried to sound excited but she was stilled discontent over Leo. She had actually started to like him. As Ronfar ordered them dinner, Leo watched from afar, jealousy in his eyes. "Once again Ronfar you've betrayed our friendship."  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. I had a slight case of writer's block. I hope you like it! And remember I'm always up for suggestions!  



	3. Betrayal

  
Leo not wanting to sit with Jean and Ronfar headed over to another table where Lemina was   
sitting quietly. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"What's going on Leo?"  
  
"Nothing really." He sat down and they talked shortly before Leo got to his point. "Lemina, I   
wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Sure Leo what is it?"  
  
He was silent for a second before blurting. "Do you have a date for the dance tonight?"  
  
"...No."  
  
"Would you like to go with me?"  
  
Lemina was silent, in shock you could say. "I thought you were going with Jean?"  
  
He shook his head. "Things didn't work out."  
  
Lemina looked over to where Ronfar and Jean were sitting. Ronfar had his arm around Jean   
and she was giving him a weak smile. It was obvious that she wasn't having fun with the priest.   
Lemina turned back to Leo. "I guess so."  
  
Leo smiled. "I'll meet you here at seven then?"  
  
Lemina just nodded as Leo stood up to leave. She watched him closely and noticed the look   
he directed to Ronfar. "This definitely isn't good."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Jean was up in her bedroom, trying to stop the tears. In her hands was a group picture taken   
after the defeat of Zophar. In the photo Leo stood beside her. "Leo . . . " A tear drop fell, but   
she took no notice. "Why . . . ? Why doesn't he like me? Maybe because I'm a dancer?"   
Althena's Guard did always hound the troupe for performing, saying it was a sin. But he had   
changed so much since then. She wiped the tear away and walked over to her closet where her   
dress for tonight was. "It won't be bad . . . Ronfar's a nice guy. He's no Leo though . . . "   
Jean smiled at her emotions. She was acting like a lovesick fool. There was a knock at the   
door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Lemina walked in, confusion written all over her face. "You'll never guess who just asked me   
to the dance."  
  
Jean who wasn't really paying attention asked, "Who?"  
  
"Leo!"  
  
Jean dropped her dress onto the floor. "Leo?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Jean took her time picking up her dress so Lemina wouldn't see her hurt. "I'm . . . I'm happy   
for you."  
  
Lemina wasn't so easily fooled. "If you don't want me to go with him–"  
  
Jean whipped around. "Why wouldn't I want you to go with him?" she snapped.   
  
Lemina raised an eyebrow. "Because . . . he glared at Ronfar. I just figured–"  
  
"When was this?"  
  
"Ugh let me finish a sentence! It was earlier when we were eating! Didn't you see   
him?"  
  
Jean sank down onto her bed. "No . . . "  
  
Lemina sat down beside her. "Why won't you tell him you like him?"  
  
"...because trust me he doesn't like me."   
  
Lemina sighed. "You're being paranoid." She grabbed Jean's hand and pulled her off the   
bed. "We're going to Leo's room and we're going to talk to him. Come on!"  
  
"Wha?" Jean was out of her room before she realized what was going on. Lemina knocked on   
Leo's door and then took off down the hall. Jean looked at Lemina. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just talk to him." And with that Lemina was downstairs. Leo opened the door and his heart   
almost stopped when he saw Jean there.  
  
"Jean what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well . . . I guess I'm here to talk to you."   
  
"You can come in."  
  
Jean walked into the room. As Leo closed the door, she turned to him. "Leo . . . how do you   
feel about me?"  
  
  
He looked into her eyes. There was no way he was missing this opportunity again. He stepped   
closer to her and touched her face. "Jean . . . "  
  
Just as he was about to express his feelings Ronfar walked in. "What's going on here?"  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Hehe...what's going to happen? Please review!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Happiness

  
Ronfar looked from Leo, to Jean, and back to Leo again. The expression of embarrassment on   
the White Knight's face was priceless. Ronfar couldn't help smiling in spite of himself. "Leo . . .  
I thought you said you didn't want to go with Jean?"  
  
Ronfar saw Jean flinch and instantly regretted what he said. Leo, who had stepped away from   
Jean upon Ronfar's entering, shook his head.  
  
"I never said that."  
  
Ronfar shrugged. "Oh well . . . I guess this means I'm the one that's dateless eh?"   
  
  
Jean looked up at Leo to see what he thought of this. He just nodded, showing he wanted to   
take Jean. He spoke softly.  
  
"Ronfar, you've known me all of your life. Even when we were younger no matter how hard I   
tried to hide my emotions you always knew how I felt. That's why I'm surprised you didn't   
know how I felt about Jean." He became slightly red when he remembered Jean was still in the   
room. Jean didn't take notice though as she put her arms around him and held him tight.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? All this time I thought I annoyed you."  
  
Leo smiled. "No. Not at all."  
  
Jean stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. For a full minute other thoughts, such as   
Ronfar, were forgotten. Jean broke off the kiss and hugged Leo once more.   
  
Ronfar slowly backed out of the room. "If you need me, I'll . . . be looking for a date."   
  
"What Ronfar!" Jean separated herself from Leo. "Why don't you go with Lemina?"  
  
He stood there contemplating the thought. "Do you think the little blond will go with me?"   
  
Jean happily nodded. Ronfar shrugged. "Well I better go ask her since there's only like an   
hour til the dance."  
  
Jean's mouth hung open. "I'm not even dressed yet!" She turned to Leo. "I have to go get   
ready. I'll meet you downstairs as soon as possible ok?"  
  
He nodded while she left his room. "Jean?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He gave her one last kiss before she left. She smiled as she closed his door and headed for her   
room.  
  
  
***  
  
Jean looked in her mirror at herself. The gold dress was a perfect fit, just as she had suspected.   
Her emerald hair was pulled up out of her face with one tendril hanging down. She picked up   
her matching purse off of her bed and walked out of the door.  
  
She looked down over the rail of the stairs and saw Leo waiting for her. Her heart skipped a   
beat as she saw he was wearing a tux. Ronfar who was also dressed up for the occasion stood   
beside him. Jean held the bottom hem of her skirt as she descended down the stairs.  
  
Leo looked up from Ronfar's nonstop talking and just stared. He had never seen anything   
more beautiful. He met her at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"You look . . . absolutely amazing."  
  
Jean smiled and linked her arm into his. "Thanks. You look great too." She turned to Ronfar.   
"Ronfar you look nice too."  
  
"Thanks but there's no time for compliments. We have a dance to go to."  
  
"Isn't Lemina going with you?"  
  
"Of course. She just told me to meet her there."  
  
Jean seemed satisfied with the answer and nodded. With one content sigh and one happy date,   
she walked out the door.  
  
  
***  
  
  
I know it's a little shorter then usual but I wanted to save the dance for the next chapter. Oh,   
  
and I haven't decided if the next chapter will be the last or I should have an epilogue so please   
  
tell me what you prefer!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Date

  
Lemina sat at a table wondering why the events of the day had happened. First she didn't   
have a date, then Leo asked her, then she was dumped and didn't even know it until   
Ronfar asked her out. Not that she minded. There was no way her and Leo would be   
good together. But then again would she and Ronfar get along tonight?  
  
No one had even known that Mauri and Ronfar had broken up. The former couple were   
at the restaurant earlier talking and laughing and acting as if nothing was different. That   
was why Lemina was surprised when Ronfar told her about the breakup, but nothing beat   
the surprise of him asking her here tonight. And so here she sat, uncomfortably waiting   
for everyone else to arrive.   
  
She looked around the room. It was a dance, but not the kind she would choose to go to   
under different circumstances. It was more of a ballroom affair where everyone was   
supposed to be dressed to the nines and soft sleepy music was played. The dance   
was a private affair for the heroes who saved the world, but only four of them would be   
attending tonight. Hiro and Lucia were off on their own and Ruby was too busy at   
Taben's peak. Still, Lemina had dressed up in a soft powder blue dress for the occasion,   
something she rarely did. Even with the satiny dress she still felt like she didn't belong.   
She checked her watch. "They're late! They'll all have to pay a 50 silver late fee."   
  
"What was that?" Lemina looked up to see Leo with Jean on his arm.   
  
She gave a nervous grin. "Oh Leo I didn't know you were there." She looked around.   
"Where's Ronfar?"  
  
Jean gave a knowing smile. "He went over to the buffet table to get a bottle of   
champagne." She replaced her cocky grin with an innocent look. "Why are you so   
concerned?"  
  
"Oh don't even give me that look" Lemina snapped. Jean just smiled once more as Leo   
and her sat down next to the blond. Soon Ronfar returned with a bottle of champagne   
held tightly in his hand. "Champagne anyone?"  
  
Everyone nodded as Ronfar filled each glass half full. Lemina looked questionably at the   
bubbly liquid before taking a small sip. In an instant she spit it out.  
  
"What's the matter with this champagne?" she said in a grimace.   
  
Leo raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever had champagne before Lemina?"  
  
"Of course I have!" she snapped. "At least I think."  
  
Ronfar grinned. "That's ok you'll learn to like it. And me." He added with a smirk.  
  
Lemina blushed quite furiously as Leo laughed. "Ronfar you're going to scare her off."  
  
Jean gave a little laugh before stopping suddenly. She listened as the song changed to a   
wispy sweet melody she knew all too well.   
  
"I love this song! I haven't heard it in such a long time."  
  
Leo gave a subtle smile. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to." Lemina watched as Leo escorted Jean to the dance floor. "I think Jean   
finally got what she wanted."  
  
"And what was that?" Ronfar questioned.  
  
"Well . . . she said she felt like something was missing in her life. I think Leo's what she   
meant."  
  
Ronfar shook his head. "I never would have imagined those two actually hooking up   
though. It's crazy."  
  
Lemina took a long drink of her champagne. She was slowly getting accustomed to the   
warmth that filled her body after every sip. She was also aware of the fact that she was   
getting more and more relaxed with each sip. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
***  
  
Jean felt like she was floating. Sure Leo wasn't the most romantic guy but . . . she was   
very content with being in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.   
"I don't want this ever to end."  
  
Leo smiled. He knew exactly how she felt. It felt so right to hold her that it was almost   
as though it was fate that they were together. He wrapped his arms around her tighter to   
ensure she wouldn't leave him. "I don't want it to end either."  
  
She looked up at him. "Leo, what are we going to do when it's time to leave the cabin? I   
mean you live in Raculi and I stay with the carnival . . . we'll be far away from each   
other."  
  
He hadn't thought of that. He already felt a tightness in his chest at the thought of not   
having her near. He gave a reassuring smile. "Well, we'll make the best of the time we   
have here and we'll visit each other often. How does that sound?"  
  
She nuzzled his neck. "Horrible. I don't want to be away from you."  
  
He was taken aback by her forwardness. It was definitely something he wasn't used to,   
being in so few relationships. But then again it was something he could definitely get used   
to.   
  
He gave a little smile as the song ended and he walked her back to the table. "We'll work   
something out."  
  
Jean forgot Leo for a second as she set her sight on Lemina. The girl's cheeks were   
slightly flushed in a way that showed she was already getting tipsy.  
  
"Hi Jean!" She reached across the table and grabbed the gypsy's arm, almost causing a   
nearby candle to catch the front of her dress on fire. "Come with me to the bathroom."  
  
Ronfar shook his head as the two girls left. "What is it with women going to the   
bathroom in groups?"  
  
Leo shrugged. "That's one of the world's greatest mysteries."  
  
***  
  
Jean frowned as Lemina checked her self in the mirror. "Lemina are you ok? You seem   
so . . . different."  
  
Lemina giggled unnaturally. "Well I think the champagne has helped." She turned away   
from the mirror and looked at Jean. "Jean, do you think Ronfar likes me?"  
  
"Well obviously if he asked you here. Plus, he's been doing a lot of flirting with you. Why?"  
  
"I think he's cute" she blurted. She immediately turned red as Jean laughed.  
  
"Oh I see. Well I think he does but you have to remember he just got out of a serious   
relationship. Give him time."  
  
Lemina nodded as she thought this over. "That seems logical." She leaned over toward   
Jean to whisper as though there was someone else in the bathroom. "What about you and   
Leo?"  
  
"Everything's perfect. He's perfect."  
  
"I'm glad you're so happy. Well we better get back. Ronfar said something about going   
early since no one's really here."  
  
"Already? I wanted to dance more."  
  
  
Lemina giggled. "I'm sure you did." She said with an implying tone. "I saw how close   
you guys were dancing." She left the lavatory before Jean could reply.  
  
As they approached the table Ronfar and Leo stood up. "We've decided to head back to   
the cabin. Is that ok?"  
  
Both girls agreed as they picked up their things. Just as they were about to leave Ronfar   
stopped them and went back over to the buffet table. When he returned, he held two   
bottles of alcohol. "Hey it's technically ours right? We can't let it go to waste. Besides, I   
want to see what all of you guys look like drunk. Except for Jean who I've already seen   
drunk."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He grinned. "Don't you remember getting drunk with the old man in the dojo? I have the   
picture to prove it–"  
  
Jean's eyes widened as she desperately tried to change the subject. "So what are we going   
to do back at the cabin?"  
  
Leo shrugged. "Whatever we want I guess."  
  
Ronfar put his arm around Lemina. "I have a few ideas of what we could do . . . "  
  
Instead of yelling like usual, Lemina just nodded and put her head on his chest as they   
approached the car. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ugh I'm having a horrible time writing this. If anyone has any suggestions what-so-ever   
  
please tell me! Oh and please review ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Afterwards

  
Leo flicked the light of the cabin's study on. The room was very spacious, with little furniture   
scattered here and there. In the middle of the room sat a huge fireplace, and in front of the   
fireplace a black couch. To the left of the couch was a matching arm chair.  
  
He went to sit on the couch but froze as Jean wrapped her arms around his waist. He was a little   
concerned at her advances, since it was obvious the cause was the alcohol she had drunk. He   
turned to face her. She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.   
  
Leo really didn't know how to react. He enjoyed the kiss immensely but he wondered if Jean   
would be acting this way if she wasn't drunk. He gently pushed her away as Lemina and Ronfar   
walked in. Lemina was latched onto Ronfar's arm and had a look of complete bliss. Ronfar sat in   
the armchair and pulled Lemina down to sit with him. She giggled as she landed on his lap.  
  
Leo didn't approve but chose to say nothing. It really wasn't his choice what they did. Jean went   
over to the couch and he sat beside her, staring at the fire. He smiled a little as she snuggled   
closer to him. "One thing I can say about you is you are affectionate" he murmured.  
  
She looked up to him. "I wish I could say the same to you. You haven't made one move on me   
yet."  
  
He raised an eyebrow to that. "You want me to put the moves on you?"  
  
"Well, I just want you to show some interest in me" she pouted. "Just look at Ronfar and   
Lemina!"   
  
"Er . . . I'd rather not."  
  
Jean gave a little laugh before suddenly standing up. "I know what will make you more   
comfortable. More champagne! I'll be right back."  
  
As she left, Leo couldn't help but let his sight wander to where the other to were sitting. Seeing   
that they weren't in the chair, he let his eyes wander some more in search of them. He was   
shocked when he saw them making their way to Ronfar's room.   
  
"Where are you guys going?"  
  
Ronfar turned to his friend and grinned. "Isn't it obvious?" Lemina who was hanging on   
Ronfar's arm giggled. "We're going to have a super duper mega fun time!"  
  
Leo's brow wrinkled as he frowned. "Ronfar . . . you can't do this. Don't do this to yourself and   
don't do it to Lemina. You and Mauri just broke up . . . "  
  
"What does that have to do with anything? Lemina and I both are capable of making our own   
decisions. So just leave us alone." And with that, they continued off on their own.   
  
It wasn't long after that Jean returned with the champagne and two glasses. "Where's Lemina   
and Ronfar?"  
  
"It doesn't matter." Jean sensed something was wrong but decided not to push for more   
information. She sat down and filled each glass, then handed onto Leo. He downed it in one   
quick motion.  
  
***  
  
Leo couldn't believe how good he felt. He had never really drank before tonight and found it   
completely wonderful. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around Jean and kissed her.  
  
Jean was also feeling great. For once she felt as though Leo was taking charge of the   
relationship instead of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss turned deeper.  
  
Leo broke the kiss off and looked at her. "I've never felt more attracted to a woman then you   
Jean." he whispered.  
  
She blushed and looked away. The way he was looking at her made her nervous. She decided.   
to change the subject. "I'm kind of tired. Maybe we should go to bed." She immediately realized   
how bad that sounded and turned crimson. Leo just laughed.  
  
"Don't worry I don't make love to women after the first date." He smiled and took her hand as   
they stood up. "I do escort them to their room however."  
  
They were silent as they climbed the stairs. When they were in front of Jean's room, they turned   
to each other. Jean put a hand on his face.  
  
"Thank you so much for everything. It was the most fun I've had in a long time."  
  
He nodded. "It was my pleasure." He took the hand off of his face and kissed it. Jean felt her   
heart beat speed up and almost invited him into her room but decided against it.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." She walked into her room and closed the door behind her, letting a sigh   
of bliss escape her lips. "What a night . . . "  
  
***  
  
The morning sunlight came way to fast, or at least that's what Lemina though. All she noticed at   
the moment was the bright sun and her splitting headache. She rolled over in an attempt to get   
comfortable, only to find herself next to a large masculine body. She gasped as she recognized   
him.   
  
"Ronfar?" Her voice was almost inaudible as she tried to remember the events of yesterday. 'I   
remember going out to dinner. Afterward . . . what did happen afterward?' She strained to   
remember but her train of thought was broken as a hand snaked around her.  
  
"Good morning." Ronfar pulled her closer to him to give her a kiss. She pulled away.  
  
"Ronfar, what happened last night? I mean I know what happened but why?"  
  
"Why not?" He again attempted to kiss her but in frustration she pushed him away. "Aren't you   
listening?" she snapped.  
  
He sat up. "Yes I'm listening! What do you want me to tell you? Yes we hooked up last night.   
If I knew you were going to be such a baby about it I would have never of done it!" He turned   
away from her as he began to put on his clothes.  
  
Lemina couldn't help the tears that suddenly were appearing. She curled up and buried her head   
in the sheets, hoping he would just go away. She gave an involuntary sniffle, which Ronfar   
instantly noticed. He put a hand on her shoulder but she shrank away. When she spoke, her   
voice was small and broken.  
  
"Don't touch me. "Don't even look at me ever again."  
  
"Lemina I'm sorry–"  
  
She sat up. "No you're not. You . . . you use women all the time. I just was too stupid to realize   
I was one of those women."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"Why? It's true, isn't it? Are you saying that you didn't take advantage of me?"  
  
He winced at that. "That was never my intention. I just thought you wanted to."  
  
"I didn't." She laid bake down and covered herself all the way up. "Go . . . please?" There was   
a crack in her voice that showed she was on the verge of tears. Ronfar gathered his shirt off of   
the floor and left the room, quietly closing the door on his way out. He stood in the hallway and   
pulled on his shirt, feeling more guilty then he had in a while. Finally he made his way downstairs,   
where Jean and Leo were already eating breakfast.   
  
Jean looked up from her cereal. "Hi Ronfar. Where's Lemina?"  
  
He looked at the floor. "She's still laying down. Listen I think I'm going to go back to Raculi   
now. Since Mauri and me broke up I have to start moving my stuff out."  
  
Leo knew exactly what was going on but didn't say anything about it. "Well I'll see you later   
then." The gambler gave a curt nod before making his way to the door. Jean turned to Leo.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. They disappeared last night, Lemina's still not here and   
Ronfar's just all of the sudden leaving? He didn't even take his things!"  
  
Leo gave a sigh. "I'm pretty sure that uh . . . that they were together last night."  
  
Jean understood very quickly. "Oh no . . . poor Lemina. She was so drunk last night she didn't   
know what she was doing. Do you think I should go check up on her?"  
  
"That's probably a good idea. "I'll clean up and you go talk to her."  
  
Jean gave him a quick kiss before making her way to Ronfar's room. She could only imagine   
what emotions Lemina was going through.  
  
***  
  
Sorry it took so long for me to update. I know I said that this might be the last chapter but I lied.   
I'm starting to get into this story more. Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
